


My Happy Place is With You

by YesterdayOnceMore



Series: Spock's Recovery [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cuddling, Inappropriate Hand Holding, M/M, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, Spock Can't Sleep, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesterdayOnceMore/pseuds/YesterdayOnceMore
Summary: While on an alien planet, Spock is unable to sleep. Thankfully, the bed is rather large and Jim is more than willing to share.





	My Happy Place is With You

**Author's Note:**

> oh no guys, spock and jim have to share a room on an alien planet....... and there's only one bed..... what are they going to do???

Doctor McCoy’s therapy was more insightful than Spock had anticipated. For all of his bluster and insults, he was perfectly capable at keeping up with Spock’s somewhat erratic thought process. Spock had also sought out the advice of Sarek, for even with McCoy’s expertise, he was having difficulty meditating. With the doctor’s counseling and his father’s lighthanded guidance, Spock was once again able to rest through the night.

Usually.

Spock discovered that he had to carefully moderate his meditation, for he still found himself all too able to lose himself in his thoughts. When the memories of his capture came back too strong, he found himself illogically wishing his Captain were there to comfort him. Though he and Jim had gotten closer since “the Hug”, as Spock thought of it, he still had difficulty asking Jim for comfort. But Jim, the amazingly perceptive human that he was, was oddly good at offering a soothing hand or comment when Spock needed one.

Yet Spock still stopped himself from buzzing himself into Jim’s quarters when he was distressed. He told himself that he didn’t want to bother his Captain, not when humans required more sleep than Vulcans. It was logical for him to let his Captain rest, even at his own expense. Jim ran the ship, it wouldn’t do to keep him up. Besides, it wasn’t like Spock’s performance rates were dropping. His occasional difficulties didn’t merit Jim’s concern.

And so Spock spent his sleepless nights reviewing reports alone at his desk.

\---

Approximately one and a half months after beginning therapy with Doctor McCoy, the Enterprise approached a new planet with an intelligent species that wished to join the Federation. The mission would require a small team from the Enterprise to beam down and negotiate with the leaders of the Osdenians.

Spock had not been on a landing party since being captured by the Klingons. Though he was wary of being sent planetside, he did not protest when Jim put him on the landing party. Spock suspected that if Jim himself were not also in the party he would have challenged his place on the team.

The report on the denizens of Osden was far too incomplete for Spock’s taste. The description of the aliens created a rather grotesque image in his mind. They were humanoid, but that was about as far as the similarities went. Their skin was nearly translucent, allowing their muscles and organs to be seen. They were a telepathic species like the Betazoids, able to sense the emotions of those around them. The report did not specify how keen their telepathic ability was, so it was unclear if they could hear unspoken thoughts or manipulate others as well. Osdenians favored emotional control like Vulcans, and Spock suspected that was one reason he was selected to aid in negotiations.

The majority of Osdendian culture was deemed unnecessary to put in the report, it seemed. The landing party would be negotiating with the leaders, a small group of people who had been selected by the rest of the species for their skills in control and judgment. It was still largely unclear what would be considered inappropriate to the Osdenians.

With the knowledge from the report in his head, Spock moved to his meditation mat to settle in for the night. He was aware that he would most likely be unable to reach a deep level of meditation and was confident that he would be unable to sleep. He briefly entertained the idea of going to Jim, but he could not think of a logical reason to do so.

\---

Spock arose easily the next morning, having been able to maintain a light state of meditation the entire night. He could hear Jim in their shared bathroom showering, so he decided to take the time to pack a bag for his time planetside. When he heard the shower stop and the unmistakable sound of Jim brushing his teeth, he stepped into the bathroom to begin his routine.

“Good morning, Spock. Sleep well?” asked Jim, slightly garbled from the frankly enormous amount of foam in his mouth.

“I had a productive meditation session. And yourself?” Spock replied.

“Just fine, Mr. Spock. Are you nervous about the mission today?” Jim met Spock’s eyes in the mirror as he asked.

Spock paused. His instinct was to deny emotion, but he knew Jim would see through it.

“It has been on my mind,” said Spock, knowing Jim would understand.

“Spock,” Jim said, turning to look at him directly, “Spock, I won’t let anything bad happen while we’re down there. No harm will come to you, I swear it.”

Spock met Jim’s gaze. “I believe you, Jim.”

\---

The Osdenians seemed very content during the negotiations, more than willing to work with the Enterprise team. They didn’t seem to have many reservations about joining the Federation, though they were curious about the war with the Klingons. Jim shot a glance at Spock when the natives questioned the attack tactics of the Klingons. As if sensing the discomfort emanating from the landing party -which, in truth, they probably were- the Osdenians backed off. One of the leaders stood and announced that the time for negotiations was over for the day and that after the evening meal the landing party would be escorted to their rooms.  
As the meal was being set out Jim gently squeezed Spock’s hand, murmuring that if he needed a moment to recollect himself he would make excuses. Spock flushed as he declined. Jim didn’t look as if he had noticed Spock’s reaction and had yet to pull his hand away. Not wanting to act as if he were ill at ease, he cautiously removed his hand from his Captain grip.

At the end of the meal, one of the leaders addressed the Captain, saying, “Understand, foreigners, that we do not often have visitors. We are also aware that separation in an unknown place can cause anxiety. For this reason, we have decided you will share rooms. Each room can hold two people. We will leave you to decide who will pair off.”

Captain Kirk blinked and turned to his crew. “All right. Connor and Scotty, Moreau and Uhura. Spock, you’ll be with me.”

“Yes, Captain,” they chorused back.

\---

The room that he and Jim would share was rather decadent compared to the negotiation room. It had an attached and rather nice bathroom, as well as a small living area with two couches around a chessboard, already set. Despite the grand space, the Osdenians had only managed to acquire one bed.

“Well Mr. Spock, it seems we’ll be seeing quite a bit of each other this mission. Would you like me to set your stuff down?”

“No thank you, Captain,” said Spock, somewhat stiffly, “I will set up my meditation mat in the living area so as to not disturb your rest.”

“Oh, come now, Spock. You know you can call me Jim. And you’re sure you don’t want to sleep in the bed? I can take a couch if you want.”

Jim had laid a hand on Spock’s shoulder while speaking, and Spock was now finding it difficult to speak.

“I assure you, I do not currently need to sleep. Meditation will suffice. You, however, do need to sleep, so you should take the bed. It is logical.”

“Very well, Mr. Spock. If you change your mind you can join me. In the meantime, would you like to play a game of chess?”

Spock blinked in bewilderment. He hadn’t been aware that Jim enjoyed playing chess. He nodded, and the two approached the board.

\---

Three games later, and Jim called a stop to their playing as he was getting tired. Spock was pleasantly surprised at how adept Jim was at playing. He had managed to win two of the games, though Spock had put up a good fight.

As Spock rolled out his mat and Jim made use of the bathroom, it began to rain. The sound echoed off of the roof, creating a steady rhythm in their room. It wasn’t so loud that it would hinder Spock’s meditation. 

Jim seemed to enjoy it as he said, “Oh, man, I’ve missed the sound of rain. The Enterprise is nice and all, but something about rain is so soothing.”

“Indeed,” said Spock, sitting on his mat, “I grew up in a desert, so rain was rather uncommon, but I find it to be relaxing nonetheless.”

Yawning, Jim walked to the bed. “I’m gonna go pass out now. If you need anything feel free to wake me up, okay?”

“Yes, Jim. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, Spock. You, uh, have a nice meditation session.”

“Thank you, Jim.”

Spock heard Jim flop onto the bed and stretch out. He estimated that Jim would have no problem falling asleep, even in the unfamiliar room. Deeming that nothing needed his attention, he began to meditate.

\---

Spock was once again attempting to focus his mind after many failed attempts when a huge flash of lightning lit up the room. He barely had any time to comprehend what he had seen when an enormous clap of thunder shook the building. He stood up, resting a hand on the wall as another blast of thunder made itself heard. While Spock had been in a thunderstorm before, he had never experienced one this violent. He feared the thunder would cause structural damage. Carefully, Spock made his way into the bedroom to see if Jim had woken up.

Amazingly, he hadn’t. Spock was almost concerned that Jim had been able to tune out such an obvious disruption. Were red alerts loud enough to wake his Captain? He absently made a mental note to check when they got back to the ship.

“Jim,” he whispered, “Jim, wake up.”

Jim made a sleepy noise that Spock privately thought he would like to hear again. “What is it, Spock? ‘s something wrong?”

“There appears to be a storm. I am unsure if it is safe to remain here.”

As Spock spoke, another crack of lightning shone through the windows. Jim could see Spock’s expression for the first time, and he saw that he was unsettled.

“Spock, it’s okay,” said Jim, trying to assuage Spock, “I’m guessing I had a more detailed report than you. These kinds of storms are normal on Osden, I’m sure we’re fine.”

Spock considered it. It made sense, if the storm were out of the ordinary, he doubted that they wouldn’t be woken up and moved somewhere safer. Feeling somewhat illogical, he nodded.

“I apologize for waking you. I will go back to meditating, if you’ll excuse me.”

As Spock turned to leave the bedroom, he heard a sigh from the bed. “Spock. Come here.”

When he turned back around, he saw Jim holding up a corner of the sheets.

“Jim?”

“Spock. C’mere. Even if you don’t sleep, I’d like for you to join me.”

“If you insist, though I do not see the logic in laying in bed with you if I do not intend to sleep.”

“It would give me emotional security.”

“Very well,” said Spock as he crawled into the bed. Pleasantly, it was much warmer than the rest of the room. Spock suddenly realized just how exhausted he was as he laid his head down. Perhaps he would be able to sleep. He turned his head to where Jim was resting to see that his eyes were already closed. Exhaling deeply, Spock let himself drift off.

\---

The first thing Spock noticed when he woke up was that he felt remarkably well rested. In fact, he didn’t think he had slept this well since before being taken by the Klingons. The second thing he noticed was that he was very warm. The Enterprise’s internal temperature had been calibrated to be comfortable to humans, which often left Spock slightly chilly. The third thing he noticed was that the pillow under his cheek was moving. How strange. The fourth and final thing he noticed before opening his eyes was that there was something stroking his hair.

He opened his eyes to find Jim laying on his back, his head tilted towards Spock. Spock was on his front, his face on Jim’s shoulder, with an arm wrapped around his torso. Jim had one arm wrapped around Spock, his hand resting on his side, over his heart, and another resting on his head, gently caressing his hair.

The look in Jim’s eyes made Spock’s chest ache. He looked at him with such tenderness and adoration that Spock would do anything to see every morning. It had been so long since he had thought of himself as cherished, but at this moment, he believed it.

Softly, Jim said, “Good morning, Spock. How’d you sleep?”

Spock felt like he was in a daze as he replied, “Remarkably well, Jim.”

There was a long pause as they looked at each other contentedly.

“Spock,” Jim whispered, “I hate to do this, but we have to finish negotiations.”

Spock nodded but made no move to get out of bed.

“That means we have to get up, sweetheart,” said Jim with a small grin.

Spock blushed as he nodded again and rose from the bed. He stood next to it as Jim stretched out on top. Jim was undeniably attractive, even as he contorted himself into a rather appealing pose on the bed. Realizing that he had no reason to stay and wait, Spock crossed to bathroom to prepare for the day.

\---

Spock stood in front of the mirror as he finished brushing out his hair. He and Jim were both showered and dressed, though Jim had taken a moment to gather their things before leaving the room because he believed that the negotiations would be done soon and they would not need to return.

Spock watched Jim approach in the mirror and was thusly not surprised when he wrapped his arms around Spock. He was, however, startled when Jim pressed his lips to the side of his face for a moment. He reached his other hand up to grab at Spock’s hand that was still holding the brush and clasped it gently.

“Almost ready?”

Spock blushed furiously and tried to reply, but stopped when it was clear that he wouldn’t be able to form any words.

Jim’s eyebrows furrowed. “Dammit, I didn’t mean to upset you with the kiss, sorry Spock, I didn’t mean to-”

Spock met Jim’s eyes in the mirror and stopped him, saying, “It wasn’t the kiss. You are holding my hand, which is a rather intimate act to Vulcans.”

Jim’s eyes widened as he dropped Spock’s hand, “Shit! Dammit, Spock, I’m so sorry, shit, I swear I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

“I find that I do not mind, but I do believe that we should proceed to the negotiations, if you are amenable.”

Calmed, and now with a slight quirk of his lips, Jim responded, “Yes, Spock, I think you’re right.”

\---

It had been three days since the negotiations on Osden concluded, and yet again, Spock was finding it difficult to rest through the night. He had tried both meditating and sleeping, but they were equally futile. Exhausted, he stumbled to the bathroom that he and Jim shared, and buzzed himself into Jim’s quarters.

He found his Captain sleeping soundly, and, perhaps against his better judgment, Spock decided not to wake him. Jim had assured him countless times that he would do anything for Spock, so Spock took little issue in simply slipping under the covers with Jim. He quickly found himself drifting off into sleep.

\---

Night after night, Spock found himself in bed with Jim, and morning after morning, he found himself wrapped in his arms and affectionate words.

When he had been abused by the Klingons, Spock had often imagined himself in a better place. And while this was far from what he had thought of, he now believed that nothing could make him more content than simply being held by Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can contact me on tumblr @logic-is-a-little-tweeting-bird


End file.
